As far as applicant is aware water skiing and analogous activities where a person is towed behind a boat, all employ a ski rope having a single handle at the free end thereof for a person to grip, the ends of the handle being attached to the ski rope itself by a bridle. The opposite end of the ski rope is simply attached to a tow facility on a boat.
The degree of control achievable using a ski rope with a single handle of this nature is limited and the arrangement may be restrictive on manoeuvres which a person can perform whilst skiing or otherwise being towed behind a boat or by means of any other device.